


Alolan Sunrise

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Acerola mention, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Kabu decides to share the Alolan sunrise with his boyfriend before leaving for home.
Relationships: Kabu/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Alolan Sunrise

Even on vacation, Kabu would start his day before dawn, up between 5 and 6 a.m. to get in his morning exercise. Quiet to ensure he didn't wake Nanu’s meowths before moving outside to the cool Alolan morning to job on the nearby beach and get in some push-ups and sit-ups too. It was then he would watch the sunrise alone, the darkness of the night slowly drifting away as the sun rose over the ocean's horizon. The sky lightens to a gorgeous blue over the ocean, and Kabu lets out a happy sigh for a well-done workout and a happy day to come with him and his partner.

Though, their days were numbered. Neither men could move in with the other just yet, Kabu was still in his prime in the Galar league and wanted to stay until he could battle no more, and Nanu was the Kahuna of Ula'Ula, and though he certainly did shirk certain responsibilities when he could he still had a certain pride in his job and besides, Po Town still needed to be watched over. Though they knew the distance wouldn't be easy they also respected their choice to stay with their work. They did have a plan for what they’d do in the future however, if Kabu felt it was time to retire from the league first then he’d move to Alola with Nanu until Nanu was done with his duties to then they’d move to Hoenn, and if Nanu found someone suitable to be Kahuna first t(and he in fact did have a certain bug user in mind) he’d move to Galar, and then again once Kabu was ready to retire they’d move to Hoenn last. Nanu did have one condition, that no matter what IF Acerola wished to join them she was allowed too, and of course, Kabu agreed. His honorary niece was growing up, and though he'd always worry about her in his own way he'd always ensure wherever he was she'd have a home with him, and Kabu would make that home for them as warm as possible, happily agreeing to Nanu’s terms for him to move to Galar.

Yes, it wouldn't be easy but just as the sun now shone brightly over the Alolan sea so too they had a bright future. And it was then Kabu had an idea of just how he wishes to spend his final morning with Nanu before he returned home, satisfied with the idea he soon began his jog back to Nanu’s home to shower, feed the meowths, and get started on making breakfast for himself and his likely still sleeping partner.

~~~

It was early, way too early if you asked Nanu. The tired man letting out another yawn as he trudged behind his way too energetic partners pace, had it been anyone else who woke him up so early he'd have thrown a pillow at them and went back to sleep. But Kabu has such a bright smile on his face even someone like Nanu couldn't say no to him, instead simply following the man with only a few complaints.

"Trust me you'll enjoy it!"

"I better! Waking me up before dawn..." Nanu muttered, reminding himself just why he loved such a morning person. They continued on their short walk, finally stopping at the beach as Kabu took a seat in the cool sand patting the spot next to him for Nanu to sit.

"I thought it might be nice if we watched the sunrise together, something nice for our last day."

"You're really making me miss sleep just to watch the sunrise together?"

"If it means anything, I'm missing my morning workout routine to do this with you." Nanu wanted to roll his eyes but even he was aware just how strict Kabu was with his workout regiment. Instead, he sighed and took the spot next to Kabu, yawning yet again while resting his head on Kabus' shoulder as the other man wrapped his arm around him.

In only a few minutes the sun slowly began to peek over the horizon, the ocean beginning to glitter and sparkle in the sun's rays. Though to Nanu, none of that compared to just how bright Kabus' smile was. Ok, so maybe getting up this early was worth it if it made him this happy.

"I wanted to share this with you, yesterday I had a thought. Though the night is dark and cold, the sun always rises the next day. Even though we will be apart for some months I want you to remember that it is only temporary and that one day we'll be together again."

"... that's... a nice thought Kabu," Nanu had worried that Kabu would lose interest in him once he returned home but if anything this moment, and all the moments they had shared together, only made Nanu want to work hard, harder than anything than he ever had in his life to make this relationship work.

"And one day in the future we will never have to separate!" Kabu added in with a proud smile, Nanus drowsy eyes slowly closing as they continued watching the rising sun together. "Aww still sleepy? Well, I guess I could take you back to bed since we've seen the sunrise, here," Kabu moved to quickly scoop Nanu up in a bridal style hold, Nanu flushing as he was pleasantly reminded just how strong the other man was. "I'll even carry you~"

"All right all right! Do whatever you want."

"And Nanu."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," as if the words and fact he was being carried didn't make Nanu use enough Kabu sealed those words with a soft kiss, chuckling once he was standing back up straight and began walking back to Nanu’s home, Nanu flustered the entire trip back.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you by, I Am A Night Nurse And When I Was Driving Home I Saw The Sun Rising And Went "Oh Pretty.... OH HEY FIC IDEA" inspiration really can hit you anywhere!
> 
> I got a few more ideas for these two I wanna write out and perhaps requests, WE'LL SEE! I just think the world needs more OldFlameShipping!
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter


End file.
